


"Cute, but still fucked up."

by writersstareoutwindows



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, another prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstareoutwindows/pseuds/writersstareoutwindows
Summary: “You wanted to teach him Fireball, didn’t you?”





	"Cute, but still fucked up."

“You taught him Fireball?” Taako presses his palms together, fingers against his lips. “Lup. My dearest sister. Heart of my heart. Let me get this right.” He points all his fingers at her. “You taught my ten year old a level three evocation spell. Not Magic Missile. Not Fire _Bolt._ You taught him Fire. _Ball.”_

“Um…yeah. Hell yeah.”

Angus is standing between Lup and Taako in one of the dueling rooms at Taako’s school. It’s still under construction, but Lup has taken it upon herself to start classes early. Angus is holding his wand up to his chin as if he can hide behind the star on top.

“I’m very sorry about the damage, sir. I’m sure I can fix it–”

“Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah.” He waves his hands to separate Angus from Lup. “Lulu’s gonna fix it, and then she’s not gonna do any magic anywhere near you ever again.”

“Koko. My brother. My very good brother whom I love very much. Don’t you want your students to get a good education?”

“Lup, ma’am, you know I go to Lucas’s–?”

She waves her hand to quiet him as she stares at Taako, eyes narrowed. A satisfied smile lights up her face. Hands on hips, she leans toward her brother.

“You wanted to teach him Fireball, didn’t you?”

Taako leans away and readjusts his hat so that the brim shades his face. “Well, I didn’t not wanna do that, for sure. The kid was mine first. You can steal my clothes–actually, you can’t, gonna need that skirt back–you can’t steal my _job.”_

“Sir!” Angus’s voice squeaks. He’s still clutching his wand, but now his face is bright with a smile it can’t contain. “You were my first teacher, and that’s always going to be really important to me! I couldn’t do any magic without you!”

Lup smiles into her shoulder. Composing herself, she slaps Taako’s shoulder.

“Listen to the kid–no, better yet, watch this. Angus,” she crouches to his level, “can you do it again?”

Angus glances quickly at Taako, who looks back with half-lidded eyes, before nodding. He runs to the center of the room while Lup positions Taako safely out of the blast zone. When she snaps her fingers, a bottle appears in her hands.

Before she can walk to Angus, Taako catches her shoulder.

“Is that gasoline?”

Lup lets a smile curl devilishly across her face.

“Lulu.” Taako squeezes her shoulder. “I’m gonna let you do this ‘cause I think it’s gonna be fuckin’ amazing. But if you hurt my brand new school or my beautiful boy, I will let Barold help me make your birthday cake.”

“Then we’d both have a shitty birthday cake.”

“No, I’ll be having a separate cake that I made, personally, for myself, and it’ll taste fuckin’ amazing, you know why? ‘Cause it’s not gonna have any _fucking_ garlic powder in it.”

Lup scratches the back of her ear. “That was not his finest hour.”

Taako lets her go. She and Angus talk quickly, then both glance at Taako. He draws his thumb across his neck. Wide-eyed, Angus looks back to Lup, but she just rolls her eyes.

“You ready, McDango?” she asks, once she’s a safe distance away.

“I think so!”

“Bombs away!”

She chucks the bottle like a football. Angus trails its path with his wand, and, when it reaches the center of the room, jerks his arm back like he’s firing a gun. That move is all Lup, but the fireball that roars from his wand is Angus-blue. When it hits the bottle, the cocktail goes up in a burst of flames and stars. The explosive sound drowns Lup’s wild cheer. Fire shoots for the ceiling, scorching newly-placed tiles before dying back down. In a last shower of sparks, the spell fizzles out.

Lup sweeps Angus into the air before he’s fully recovered. He’s on her shoulders, blinking, ears ringing.

“Hell yeah! Hell yeah, little man! Even cooler than the first one!”

Angus holds on to her jacket collar with one hand and adjusts his glasses with the other. Lup turns to Taako, delighted.

He’s actually standing up straight. Angus tightens his grip on Lup’s jacket.

“So?” she says.

“Cute,” Taako says, “but still fucked up. Why’re you bothering with whoseewhatsit’s school? You could wipe any of the thugs here, make them shit their pants at least.”

“Well, I’m not really interested in dueling, sir, and I’m doing some very interesting experiments at the academy…oh! Oh, I mean, thank you!”

Taako steals him from Lup’s shoulders and gives him a noogie. “You’re a traitor, y’know that? Every day you wound me, Ango.”

Angus laughs, and Lup laughs too, and Taako glances at her and can’t help grinning.


End file.
